Someone Like Damon
by vamphony
Summary: After a failed marriage between her parents and a society that only showcased failed relationships, Elena Gilbert no longer believes in love... At least, not until Damon Salvatore came along and saved her, that is.


**AN:** G'day, Delena fans! I'm back!

I really wanted to write more one shots so I have multiple ideas for ones and I finally decided to write and post one of them! I feel like I want to write more, so, I am! This one is extra-long, so enjoy everyone! I worked extra hard on this and even paused writing my story because I wanted to get this idea out so bad so I hope you enjoy.

Thank you to my beta: **Salvatoreboys4ever**

Go read her stories because their amazing! "Our New Beginning" is literally so beautiful and the sex scenes are so beautifully worded. You won't regret it if you read ehr stories, like seriously.

I kind of want this one shot to be based on X Ambassadors- Unsteady because it talks about a broken home and that is a lot of what this story is about. Elena acts this way because she lived in a broken home with parents that didn't love each other, she is really unhappy but just doesn't realize it, and I experienced some of the same so I wanted this to be based on that song, a little. This song honestly makes me want to cry but I love it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hold on. Hold on to me cause I'm a little unsteady. A little unsteady...Mama come here, approach, appear. Daddy, I'm alone cause this house don't feel like home. If you love me, don't let go" Unsteady by Ambassadors

* * *

"Are you going to come to the club with me and Stefan tonight?" The blonde woman asked, searching through the clothes tossing them behind her and landing on the floor. The brunette appeared from the bathroom and immediately shook her head, even though the blonde couldn't see her.

"That's a hell no, Caroline. I am not going to be a third wheel and you are not trying to set me up again. I told you I'm not interested but you never listen, so no" Elena demanded, rubbing her aching temples as she stepped over the different material shirts with her bare foot. She sat on the bed as Caroline laid out a green silk dress and holding up a pair of light green heels matching the colors. She huffed as the heels were too light to match the dress and threw them on the ground.

"Ugh! The only pair of green heels I have doesn't match!" Caroline screeched, crossing her arms like a pouting child.

Elena scrunched up her face at the puke green shoes she just saw. "Why do you have green heels anyway? They look like throw up and I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. I'm being honest" Elena held up her hands at Caroline's glare.

"I got them because I knew I had a green dress but I didn't have the dress with me when I got the heels so I didn't realize they didn't match! Ugh. Fuck my life" Caroline threw the dress behind her with the rest of the clothes, frustrated. "Forget it! I'll just wear shorts and-" Caroline's head suddenly snapped up, her mouth open. "Wait. You're not going?"

"Nope" Elena popped the 'p', shaking her head.

"Why?" Caroline asked, her mouth still open, devastated. "You have too! Please!"

"No, I refuse too. You always do this and even when you say that you're not going to set me up, you still do, every time! And, I'm not going to be a third wheel and everything be awkward. You and Stefan go have a night by yourselves. Make it a date night"

"I promise, I'm not trying to set you up. And, me and Stefan aren't going to be all hugged up like you think we are. This isn't really a date night. This is friend's night and I want you to go! I want my best friend to go out with me at least sometimes" Caroline sat down as her loose curls bounced around her shoulder.

"You know I don't believe that. I do believe in love and I don't want it. So, stop trying to set me up Caroline because it's not going to work" Elena waved her hand in the air, licking her dry lips.

"I know you don't but maybe the right guy can change that! I know when you witnessed your mom and dad fighting-"

"It wasn't just them, Caroline. Every relationship that I've heard about or witnessed has fallen apart, someone was cheating or someone was abusing the other. None of that is love. Cheating is not love and always fighting is not love and that's always what my parents did from the earliest I can remember. They fought about stupid things, small things and never slept in the same bed. My dad was on the ouch for almost a whole year and they never kissed or said I love you. So, I don't even try and take the chance. It's not worth it and true love does not exist. Only in the big Hollywood movies they do but not in real life" Elena paused to grab Caroline's hand. "So, please, for me, leave it alone" She described the hair of her youth as a tangled mess of curls that it was impossible to put a brush through. Many times, her mother and father had given up and chopped it all off. But now, as an adult, she had learnt how to tame it with various hair care products so it would firmly stay straight.

Caroline crookedly frowned and exhaled. "Okay. You know I'm just trying to help you and care for you because you're my best friend. I just want the best for you and I want to make sure you're happy but I'll leave it alone since you asked"

"Thank you" Elena pulled her hand away and it wasn't even two seconds before Caroline had already opened her mouth, again.

"But, you still have to come with us tonight"

"Didn't I just tell you-"

"You said to stop setting you up and I will stop if you go with me and Stefan tonight. If not..." Caroline smirked. "I'll just have the guys I want to set you up with call you phone"

Elena's mouth dropped. "You wouldn't"

"I would"

Elena sighed, knowing she was going. "Do you at least have a good outfit for me?" Caroline immediately perked up and clapped her hands excitedly. She jumped up from the bed and pulled out a complete outfit from the closet and laid it on the bed, smiling. Elena looked at the outfit and back up to Caroline, raising an eyebrow.

"So, you have a whole outfit picked out for me-"

"With matching heels" Caroline interrupted.

"But, you can't find one for yourself?" Caroline shrugged.

"I guess helping other people dress is a lot easier than dressing myself" The blonde stated, as Elena picked up the outfit, standing up and running her fingers over the material. It was a white crop top that stopped at the top of her stomach with a light blue pair of jeans and 3-inch black heels. Elena raised her eyebrows at the outfit impressed.

"Okay, Care. I really like this one because you not dressing me like a slut..." Elena glared at her from the times she tried to slip in a shirt or pants that showed too much skin for Elena. "And, I'm not dressed like a librarian either. It's perfect. I actually, like it. Thank you, Care. When exactly are you we supposed to be going?"

"Just in a few hours. I want to go later tonight because that's when it's fun. Is that okay? I mean, we can go earlier if you want"

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering so I can take a shower and do my hair before we go" Elena flipped her hair and ran his fingers lightly over her hair, sitting the outfit back down on the bed.

"Okay. I need to use the big curl one because I want my hair in big, loose curls. The medium and really small ones are in the bottom, and there are rollers you can put in your hair"

Elena shook her head. "Nah. I don't want the small, tight curls plus you know that those rollers grip my hair and almost pulls it out of my scalp every time I swear them"

"Right, I forgot. Sorry"

"It's fine" Elena yawned before going into the bathroom, turning on the curling iron.

"Would you turn on the really big curling iron for me. I'm still trying to find clothes!" Caroline huffed into the air and looked around on the floor for a matching outfit.

"Yeah. Don't steal my outfit, though. I actually like that one" Elena laughed, flicking the 'on' button to both curling irons.

"I'm glad you told me not too because I was honestly thinking about stealing it" Caroline giggled, throwing clothes around the room, some landing on the bed and other landing on the floor or chair in the corner of the room.

"Caroline, don't mess up the room! Make sure you clean up all those clothes before we leave. You know I hate coming home to a dirty house, especially when it's my room"

Caroline's mouth shaped into an 'o' before quickly grabbing the clothes she tossed around the room and straightening them back up...

* * *

"Remind me why I came here? I can already feel a headache coming on. This isn't my night" Elena moaned, rubbing her temples once more that night. The silver moon was high in the sky giving off the only light, apart from the lampposts, whose rays died inches from the dirty tungsten bulbs, and noisy club. Caroline ran a hand through her light bouncy blonde curls and pouted her lips that shined from the clear lip gloss.

"So, you can have fun. Just let everything go tonight. Maybe you'll find inspiration for your book and finally stop working at the low paying job of The Mystic Grill" Elena straightened out her shirt as they walked into the club.

"I doubt it" Elena mumbled to herself.

 _She stared at herself in the mirror, her head pounding. The blank document on the monitor completely blank, her task clashing with what she wanted to do. Arms crossed, eyebrows knitted, the millionth sigh heavy on her lips. And, she ended up typing nothing, not a single word, another night wasted. The document, annoyingly white. Her brain bashed her thoughts, her fingers remained tucked away. She should have forced it, but that never worked out._

 _So, she huffed and slammed the laptop shut, going to her bed and turning off the light._

Music filled her ears without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand, the sound rushing in and around every person in the room. Some react to the beat, others continue in chatter, but always it speaks to them in some manner. A lively tempo can lift them, elevate the spirit, or move them to dance, whilst a slow one can relax the mood. Some people filled up at the bar, passing around drinks and taking them to the dance floor and others sat in booths, lighting sipping on their drink with a straw.

Caroline smiled when Stefan's face appeared in the corner, smiling at the girls. Elena sighed, questioning herself on why she agreed to go, she could have just blocked all random numbers and told Caroline no. It seemed like a good idea to go out and have fun but after thinking about her ongoing writer's block, all of her build up energy vanished. Her clothes suddenly felt irritating on her skin, the music too loud and she started pushing people out of her way as they made their way to Stefan.

"Hello, ladies" Stefan smiled, his fingers wrapped around the glass of what Elena could only guess was Bourbon.

"Hey," Caroline called her voice suddenly turning sweet and she twirled a curl around her finger as Elena put her hands over her face, sighing. She knew this was going to happen, but of course she believed her friend and she lied again.

Fuck it. She's here, so she might as well try and enjoy it.

"I need drinks, ASAP" Elena slapped her hand on the table, breaking Stefan and Caroline out of their stare.

"Here, I already knew you would want some so I ordered Whiskey" Stefan slid a glass over to her side of the table and she caught it immediately, tossing it back like a shot. Drinking Whiskey-any alcohol-felt like one of the best luxuries on Earth to her. She could feel a chill run through her body from the bitter taste, and her head took an involuntary shake. A numbness crept into her brain the way it did when a kid drowned their Slurpee too fast.

"Elena, please slow down. I don't want you to pass out before get home" Caroline commented.

Elena pulled the now empty cup away from her mouth and nodded. "Alright. Fine. I'll slowdown" She turned her head to the people on the dancefloor and rolled her eyes at some of the humans. A glass hitting the wooden table made her head whip around to the noise. It was in fact a glass-the same clear glass that Stefan had- and it was filled with a brown liquor, a muscular hand wrapped around it. Her eyes traveled from the hand to the leather jacket to the man's face.

In the flashing lights of the club, all she was seen was the man's high cheekbones and sharp, angular jaw. His lips were a pale pink that reminded her of a rosebud that looked soft, especially when he rolled his lips together in thought.

They say that eyes are windows to the soul. She never believed it, not only did it sound ridiculous but physically impossible. The only time things of souls and true love were in books and movies, even TV shows. She had lost faith in romance, from failed relationships to hidden affairs. She didn't believe in souls or windows on bodies. But, his eyes pricked at something deep within her heart, something she never knew was there and something she didn't know she could feel. His eyes were blue. Not like the sky which would let the sun rise in it or like the sea which would reflect the moonlight and shine like a diamond, no, that would be too easy. They were like ice. Transparent. It was like someone had somehow managed to trap a thousand volts of electricity inside his irises and now they spun there, freezing any emotion that would pass through even if only for a second to completely disappear as if it was never there to begin with. The black of his hair, didn't seem like a color, it was more of a void, it was nothing. It was the color that would send fear into the hearts of the most courageous people, the type of darkness you should stay away from. But, the smile on his face made it all the more appealing.

"Damon," Stefan turned to the man and Elena lightly shook her head, blinking. "This is Elena, the one me and Caroline told you about" The moment Stefan finished his sentence, the brunette turned to Caroline, glaring at her, clenching her jaw. If looks could kill, Caroline would be a pile of ashes at the moment. The blonde shrugged and moved her lips, saying 'sorry' before turning back to the boys. Elena huffed, leaving the table without a word, walking to the bar.

"Sorry about that, Damon. She's angry at me. I kind of lied to her and said it would just be us three" Caroline spoke moment after Elena left.

"It's fine. I'm not mad, if anything, I'm curious" Damon mumbled, looking to the path Elena went after she pushed through more people on the floor and Caroline perked up at his words before he turned back to the blonde. "You were getting Elena to third wheel you two?" Caroline's smile disappeared before he left the table to follow Elena.

Her skin was a light tanned, olive skin tone. Her brown eyes were shone brightly, reflecting the warmth of the sun. They were such a unique color, a mix of light and dark. They looked at his light blue eyes now, so big and beautiful, so much emotion held inside. They smiled constantly, those doe eyes. Eyeliner rimmed her eyes, making them stand out so much more. Elena's hair was a soft brown, and were in small light curls, like the bark of an oak tree, not dark but simply gentle in any light. Her light blue jeans pants hugged her curved hips perfectly that his hands itched to touch, her stomach flat and noticeable through the button up. The white color of the crop top made her skin seem tanner and pushed up her breasts, the half-moons of her skin making him lick his lips. When he saw Elena, it's like he's only just been switched on, as if all this time he was a machine not fully powered up. A dimple is a subtle or deep indention near the corner of the mouth, upon the cheek, that is predominantly noticeable only when she was smiling. A natural beauty like her shouldn't be so angry, it seemed as though a heavy chip was sat on her shoulder that made he become nasty and some men, some boys as he should say would want no part of that. But, it only made him more interested and it made him want to find out why she was this way.

Stefan mentioned her a few times, especially Caroline in the few times she came over to The Boarding House but never in a million years did he think she would be so memorizing.

She is a woman. Not a little girl or a teenager but a beautiful, sexy, _single_ woman.

He spotted her instantly. She sat on a stool at the bar, her back was arched, her elbow resting on the wooden counter top and her eyes glazed over as she sipped on the drink.

"You know something? Your too beautiful to be so angry" Damon commented from beside her as she glanced over at him for a moment, her lips pressed into a thin line, unimpressed before she went back to her drink. Elena noticed he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon and sighed.

"Well, you already know me apparently"

"Yeah, Caroline and Stefan mentioned you a few times and said something about meeting you" Damon replied as Elena took a drink of the liquor in her cup before looking at him again. He hadn't moved an inch and was still staring at her, it wasn't unnerving or even creepy but it was more of complete adoration look.

"You're not going to leave me, alone are you?" Elena asked, sitting the empty glass back onto the wood counter as he sat next to her.

"Nope" He said, popping the 'p' that made her irritation rise. That was her saying. She was the one that said that.

"Well, why not?" She demanded.

"Just because" He smirked as her face turned red from anger. She slapped money down onto the counter and stood, glaring at him before finally walking away on the dance floor. Damon stood up, still smirking and following her. From the corner of her eye, she saw him behind her and she whipped her body around to face him.

"Leave me alone, your stalker!" She yelled, and he could barely hear her over the loud music where people danced and the lights flashed around them. Before he could say anything, she had already walked away the moment the words left her lips. Damon sighed before going back to the bar. Maybe she really wanted to be left alone, so he should respect her wishes, despite the fact he wanted to know more. Had she been hurt before? Was that why she was so cold to anyone outside of Caroline and Stefan? He sighed before ordered a Bourbon and drunk it in one gulp as his eyes suddenly landed on Caroline and Stefan dancing in the crowd and he shook his head at their puppy dog love before looking around the room. He spotted Elena in the back of the club with a sketchy looking man. He was tall, black shaggy hair and wore a crooked smile as he slid up to Elena. His blood started to boil, not from jealousy but because she was just trusting some random man. She is asking for something to happen. They started to talk and they walked out of the back entrance of the club, into the alley.

He all but threw the glass on the wood before pushing through people to get to the door, throwing it open.

"Get off of me!" A familiar voice yelled. Damon's head snapped up at the sound, and when he looked up, his vision turned red. Elena was pinned against the brick wall of the club, a dark-haired man's arms up against her throat, pushing her head back and she started to get angrier.

"Dick, didn't I say get off of me?"

"You wanted this so shut up, whore..." At his words, Elena started to squirm even harder but it was in vain. The man was too strong, he was right, she came out here looking for sex but the moment he pinned her against the bricks, everything vanished and was replaced with fear but she refused to show it to this scumbag. Damon ran over to the couple and knocked the man down, punching him square in the jaw. Elena gasped at the sight as Damon jumped on top of the man and repeatedly began punching him.

"Damon!" She yelled as she tried to grab his arm when he drew it back multiple times and every time he completely ignored her hands on him and keep punching the mysterious man. "You're going to kill him, stop!" She screamed once more as he finally stopped, his heart accelerating, adrenaline running down his spine making his body quiver. Her voice showed more emotion in that one sentence than when they began to talk. He got up off the man, not giving her a second before his hands cupped her face.

He was all logic and feigned cold detachment until he touched her skin. Then something not only stirred in him, but it took over his thinking. The rest of his world became an unimportant blur that was banished into the far recesses of his mind.

From deep inside her chest, through every cell of her body, the warmth welcomed her like an old friend. But it was strange, because she never felt that way before. It kind of scared her Feeling the cold slowly leaving her heart... All her life everything she once loved or cared about always fucked up and broke her, tearing apart her soul bit by bit. But this time... That only time she felt like everything in her little tiny universe was right for the first time. In his eyes is his humanity, the person he really is. There are times it gets lost, when he wore that suit, when he became the man the world demands of you. But, she saw the love that burns there too, the sort that goes for an eternity. There is something in his spirit that dances when he smirked, like a fire giving just the right amount of warmth.

"Are you okay?" He rushed out, taking his hands away from her face and landed on her arms, holding, as he checked over her body for injuries. His eyes finally landed on her throat after a minute, making his rage maximize. There were tears in her eyes, her walls momentarily falling, but they never completely fell. She nodded silently.

The moon was still high in the sky, lighting the Earth. Her chocolate brown orbs shined from the white color, reflecting in her pupils and for the first time he really saw how much she kept buried. The innocence was clear and the cold attitude was suddenly gone.

"Thank you for saving me" Elena whispered, tilting her head down, quickly blinking back tears. Damon nodded before, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. Elena glanced over at it and noticed he was dialing the number for the police station. She grabbed the phone out of his hand, deleting the numbers on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Don't call them"

"Why?"

"Just don't call them" Elena snipped before she sighed. "Just please, Damon. There's no reason to call them. Nothing happened. I'm fine"

"But, he almost raped you Elena" Damon spat.

"Exactly. Almost. Meaning it didn't happen"

"But, it's still a big deal! Why you are defending this man? He hurt you! Do you not see your throat? I know there's going to be a bruise or red mark in the morning. I'm calling the police" Damon snatched the phone from Elena's hands before she knew what happened. She grabbed his arm, gripping the leather jacket, placing her hand over the screen before he could dial the number.

"No, Damon, please. Just please. Don't call the police. I don't want to make a big deal out of this when nothing happened and I don't want everyone knowing" Elena begged, ashamed. Damon sighed at her. He needed to call the police. This guy could do this to another girl, maybe an underage girl but nodded to make Elena happy. "Thank you" Damon took a quick glance at the unconscious man and knew how it was. Kai Parker. He'll get him tomorrow when he knows Elena's safe.

"Come on let me take you home" He said after a moment, lightly grabbing her arm.

"What about-"

"Stefan and Caroline will be fine. You need to go home. I need to make sure you're going to be okay. The night's over"

Elena sighed, knowing he was right and let him pull her out of the alley, as he sent a quick text to Stefan.

* * *

Elena laid her head down on the pillow, licking her lips. Damon pulled the blankets over Elena as she settled in before walking to the door. As he took a step to leave the room, he heard a small, soft voice.

"Damon, wait" Elena called from her bed. He turned around as she sat up on the bed, nervously. "Will you please stay the night?" Her eyes kept looking from down on the bed to Damon, as if she was scared he would reject her like she did multiple times tonight. But, it wasn't just that. She was scared to be alone.

"Of course," He spoke, going over to the chair in the corner of her room and sitting down.

"You don't have to sleep in the chair. You can lay on the bed with me..." She paused for a moment. "I'm kind of nervous..." He nodded silently. She was scared, not just nervous. He knew that it would hit her later once everything was calm and he knew the real her would come out.

And, he liked it better than the cold, collected woman he saw in the club. She was warm now, she showed more emotion. He got up and went over to the bed, stopping before he sat down.

"I take off my shirt when I sleep. Is that okay?" Elena nodded as Damon laid back on the multiple pillows Elena had on her bed, taking his shirt off. She buried her face in his chest, almost the moment after he took laid back, wrapping his hands around her and his warmth told her that she's safe with him. He never gave any indication that she wouldn't be but you never know. He was so warm that her breath felt cold against his chest. She pulled herself closer to him, as if she needed his warmth to tell her that she won't lose him and he would keep her safe. She blinked a few times, her dark lashes lightly tickling his skin before she closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

It wasn't even an hour later when Damon has just closed his eyes, still petting Elena's hair when she started moving her head on his chest quickly, back and forth.

"No" She spat, her head completely still now. "No!" She yelled, scaring Damon and he jumped as Elena's eyes shot open.

"Damon?" She asked, breathless. She sat up, resting her arms on the mattress, her legs still curled into a ball next to his.

"What's wrong? You were having a nightmare" He asked as a tear slipped out from the corner of her eye and as he wiped it away with his thumb, she turned her body, facing away from him as he started at her, dumbfounded. He leaned closer, grabbing her shoulder but she pushed his hand off of her body before he could blink. "Elena, don't do this. Tell me what's wrong"

The entire room went quiet and all that was able to be heard was Elena's heavy breathing as she tried to calm her breath and her heart.

"I don't like crying in front of people" She stated, her voice hard.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with crying or even crying in front of people" He asked confused as she took a deep breath.

"I just don't like crying in front of people. I just don't like it" She repeated.

"Okay" He held his hands up in surrender, even though she couldn't see him. "But, I think I know why. You don't like crying in front of people because it makes you feel weak, doesn't it? You feel like you're being an 'attention whore' as some people would say"

Elena ears perked. She tilted her head to the side, just slightly, to where Damon could see her eye.

"I know how you feel. I use to feel the same way until my mother passed away. I hated crying, not just in front of people by even by myself. I held in my emotions for years until I found Stefan crying in his room and we cried together. It felt good to air out my emotions. I didn't feel so angry anymore and I felt free. I still miss my mom, of course, I always will but I learned that night that crying is a part of life, a part of being human and sometimes being human means, you're going to get hurt or taking a risk. I've only cried a few times in my life but each time it feels better, my soul feels cleansed and I learned that there's nothing wrong with that. Anyone that talks down on someone for being human and crying are very miserable people. I don't know if someone has told you to stop crying because it makes you look weak but whoever said that was wrong, Elena" Damon spoke, placing his hands on the mattress.

Elena sighed, turning her head back, facing the wall, her legs dangling over the bed as she gripped the sheet.

"It's not that someone has told me it's weak that you cry, it's just I've never liked crying in front of other people. It's not that someone has told me not too, I just don't like it. It feels like I'm begging for their attention, even if I'm honestly upset and are crying genuine tears. And, growing up society looked down on people that cried or showed true emotion. Everybody prides themselves in being cold and heartless and for a while I wanted to be that because it was easier to not cry then be looked at like the boogieman when I was with people that has seen me cry. So, when I cry, I do it to myself. I make people leave or I excuse myself, sometimes I would turn on the shower and get in so Caroline wouldn't hear. And, after my parents died in a car accident, it only got worse when my parents died. I only cried once after that and since then. I just don't like crying in front of people and sometimes I just don't like crying by myself" She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Well, I definitely know how that feels but I didn't always feel the things you feel. Maybe it's because I'm a man, even though most men don't cry or like to cry..." He sighed at himself. What was he talking about? He shook his head and looked back up at the brunette that was still turned away from him. "What I can tell you Elena, is I won't judge you. I don't often judge people, whether it'd be crying or being unhappy in their marriage, whatever it may be. I like to see from their perspective because everyone has a story and every story is different so I try not to judge but a few people say I have a little bit of a temper so sometimes it goes south..." He chuckled. "But, you can cry in front of me. I won't judge you. It's clear to me that this persona that you put on and you had in the club wasn't you. Maybe it's your pent up emotions, maybe it's the fact you don't like to cry but you need too. You need to cry and let it out. I know I sound like I therapist but it's true. I can see pain in your eyes. But, I also see love in them and you built up feelings will eventually destroy you, destroy that love, from the inside out. You can cry, I promise"

It was tempting. The promise that she wouldn't be judged in letting out her emotions sounded like a dream come true. Even Caroline had never seen her cry. She didn't want too; her pride was screaming no but she didn't care anymore. Someone said they wouldn't judge her if she cried so she would gladly take it. She turned around and jumped into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. She started thinking about Grayson and Miranda, as she looked at their pale, dead faces lying on the metal hospital table.

Emotional pain has a biological purpose, Elena knew that. It was too teach and educate us away from unhealthy relationships, patterns and situations. She's been pushing back the pain so long, medicating with friendship from Caroline and avoiding any type of romantic relationship for the simple fact she didn't believe in it anymore, yet the pain returned in quiet moments, weaker moments, devastating her mind. To keep repeating this pattern will only prolong it, keep the pain underneath when in truth it must rise. In this moment, she made a choice. One to welcome the pain as a friend and to let it teach her what it must. Though she will be weaker for the second, but will be stronger than before. She let it walk through her doors, sit at the table with her, and talk until she is wiser though each tear is a silver blade. They say only the strongest of warriors choose their battles, this is hers... and she needed to earn her name. From the depths of her heart, came the most hysterical crying, the screaming sobs only interrupted by her need to draw a breath. It was a primal sound; one Damon was programmed not to ignore and he gently rocked her as if she was a baby. To be so close to such pain changes a person, changed him, even just temporarily. His own pain came a little closer to the surface; his empathy triggered.

"Shh" He whispered as she cried into his shoulder, wetting the spot where his throat connected to his shoulder. He didn't say more as she continued to cry her eyes out. He was thankful Stefan and Caroline were gone because if they would have walked in at this moment, Elena would immediately stop crying and stack her walls higher and tougher than they ever have before. He closed his eyes and sat his head on top of hers, kissing her hair.

"Damon, I'm so sorry that I was rude to you in the club. I'm sorry, please forgive me" She cried, her voice cracking throughout her sentence.

Damon nodded. "Of course, I forgive you, Elena. I knew that wasn't you. I knew it was something, I just didn't know what"

Elena nodded, silently. "I just don't let people in because of my parents. When I was a child, I always watched them argue and it only got worse when I was older. They didn't say 'I love you' or kissed and always argued about anything and everything! And, I always watched other people's relationships fail so I didn't believe in love anymore so I close people out and only honestly talk to Caroline or Stefan because they're not romantically involved with me. I'm sorry you got the backlash of that. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry" She apologized again.

"Elena, it's fine. It's okay. I'm not pissed off at you. Things happened in your childhood to make you this way and society portrayed all the failed relationships but never discusses the successful one. Tell when is the last time you heard in the news, articles, or celebrities having a good marriage?" She opened her mouth but he stopped her. "That was rhetorical. Don't answer that. The answer is: you don't and they won't show that or even talk about it because their marriage is good or even perfect, because for the simple fact that people love drama. People don't even give a second glance to a marriage or relationship that's good, they want to hear about the bad things and the scandals and it gets people talking. That's why you've only seen the bad in relationships, because that's the only part most people care about. Trust me, there are still good people and good commitments, whether they would be dating or married. Love still exists, it's hard to find and it takes a long time but it does exist, Elena. It's just very hidden and only comes out for the people most deserving and you are deserving of love, Elena. Okay?" Damon spoke as Elena stopped crying, watching him through wet eyes.

It makes sense. Society, people, expects you to make a relationship work, and that if you don't, you somehow fail at it, whether there was infidelity or not. Some expect you to take a cheater back for the simple fact that your married or that the partner is sorry. They want you to buy more of their magazines, or read their articles, of exploding failed relationships. The part people care about hearing are the problems, and what this person is doing wrong. They lean closer to the edge of their seat, their eyes hungry and mouthwatering for the secrets of someone's intimate or private affairs. They love to hear one is cheating, not that their marriage is doing good, they care about abuse in the relationship, not the care their partner shows and they care when your divorce is near and your emotions are drained, they don't care when you happy. People, society only care when your life, your relationship and your body is completely in shambles, they don't care if you're happiest person alive. They don't show the relationships that thrive because that's not what people want to see.

"Your right. Everything makes sense" Elena whispered, to herself, though Damon could hear every word. She looked at the blanket wrapped around their bodies, deep in thought, only for a moment and before he knew it, she was kissing him. At first, the kiss was small and light. Her lips softly touched his, almost in a caress. Though her lips were pretty, it is the feel of them that sends his mind into a sensual state of intoxication. The world faded away, as they lightly kissed, it was pure bliss. Her lips were as soft as a rose pedal and kissing them only felt _amazing._ He had never been in love but he sure felt like he was in love at that moment. He kissed her harder as she moaned into his mouth. His hand rested on her base of her neck as she pushed her lips closer to his.

"Elena," He said, taking a breath as she looked at him with wide eyes. "We can't do this..." His eyes suddenly opened. "And, it's not because of what happened and I'm not saying that because I find you disgusting or anything. I'm just not into the whole one-night stand, not anymore, and we just met-" He stopped, knowing he was rambling as he rubbed his temples as Elena giggled. He removed his hand from his face and raised an eyebrow at her. "What is so funny?"

"You started rambling. I know what you mean. I wasn't going to get upset because I thought you found me disgusting" He let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding in as Elena burrowed back under the blanket, laying her head on the pillow, licking her swollen lips.

Was this girl bipolar? She was upset no less than 5? 10 minutes ago? He didn't know, he was too caught up kissing her. And, now she was smiling, her eyes completely dry as if she never cried in the first place. He crookedly smiled to himself at this girl. She was so perfect. So perfect for him. He wanted to keep kissing her and tell her that he adored her, even if they just met, but didn't in fear she might ru for the hills. It was honestly scaring him too.

He shook his head before laying back, calming his body from the beautiful girl lying next to him with her very revealing clothes that made his blood rush south.

"Goodnight, Damon" She said, softly in a real girlie voice as if she was a teenager that was talking to her crush. She closed her eyes, a smile gracing her lips as she tucked a hand under her pillow, drifting to sleep.

Damon laid on his head on the pillow next to the now sleeping brunette and glanced over her feminine features once more, smiling, before closing his eyes.

* * *

Elena's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight pouring into her room and over her face. She closed her eyes and flipped over to get away from the sun's bright rays, blinking away the black dots that appeared from the light. She looked around the room and Damon wasn't there. His shirt that he pulled off and laid on the floor was gone as well. Did he leave? Are Stefan and Caroline her? Did they get home safe?

She stretched, her muscles burning from inside, and she jumped out of the bed but stopped herself before she ran down the stairs. She must look like Carrie from the night before and she was still wearing the same clothes and her head had a light ache. She went into the bathroom, changing, brushing her teeth, wiping away the eyeliner, and taking a pain pill before walking down the stairs.

The smell of bacon, pancakes, and fresh coffee filled her senses and she smiled. It smelled like home when her dad would sit at the table, doing his crossword puzzle as he drank his coffee and her mom would be at the stove, in her white robe as she cooked Elena's chocolate chip pancakes.

The moment her feet hit the cold floor of the kitchen floor, she was attacked by a head full of blonde hair.

"Elena, oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. Damon told us what happened last night. Thank God, he was with us or something could have happened. We should have stuck together. Stupid me. I'm so sorry, 'Lena" Caroline bubbled, her hands around Elena's waist, squeezing her stomach.

"Care, let me go, your kind of hurting me" Elena said, smiling as Caroline quickly let go.

"Sorry. I was just so scared when Damon told us" Caroline pouted her lips, her arms crossed.

"It's fine, Care. Nothing happened. Damon was there. He saved me" Elena smiled, her eyes unintentionally glancing over the room. There Damon sat on a stool at the island, looking through the local paper, drinking a cup of coffee that was very light in color. She knew he had to have put a cream in it because Stefan likes his coffee straight black and it is definitely not that color.

Caroline smirked at Elena, even though she was too busy looking at the raven-haired man at the island that hadn't noticed she was looking at him, and walked over to Stefan that was cooking.

Elena licked her lips and walked over to the island, on the opposite side of him as he looked up, finally noticing she was staring at him. He smiled. There was something about the way he smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of her stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in her heart, just from that smile. He had the kind of smile that made her feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human and she let the curves of her lips turn upwards, smiling right back at him before it suddenly vanished from her face and she turned, running upstairs.

She ran into her room, turning on the computer, opening a word document and typing as fast as her hands could type. No less than a minute later, Damon came into the room, an eyebrow raised.

"What was that all about?" He asked as Elena glanced over at him, never stopping as she typed.

"I finally found inspiration to write. I've had writer's block for the longest time and I finally have an idea" She responded, stopping for a moment before immediately going back to typing on the keyboard.

"Did it have anything to do with me?" Damon smirked as Elena smiled, biting her lip and once again pausing.

"You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?" She smirked right back.

"Well, I'll be waiting for that day Miss Gilbert"

* * *

 _One year later..._

Elena smiled as the baby moved in her stomach. To some it might be a little weird that she smiled when the baby moved because it was often painful when the baby did move, but to her, it was just cute and every time it made her smile. The baby had only kicked a few times since she was pregnant and every time she tried to get Damon to place his hands on her stomach, the baby always decided to stop kicking or moving all together.

She smiled further when Damon's hand caressed her pregnant belly, warming her skin.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear, smiling and kissed her neck, not sexually but lovingly. Elena giggled when he kissed the spot on her neck that tickled.

"Damonnnn, stop" She laughed as he stopped and just buried his face into her neck as she laid her head back on his chest. "And, I love you too"

The baby kicked after a minute and Elena gasped.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked quickly.

"The baby kicked!" She said happily and placed his hand to the spot the baby kicked but once again, there was no movement. She sighed before she felt another kick right where Damon's hand was and smiled. The baby did like their father. She was a little afraid since every time Damon's placed his hand on her stomach, it instantly stopped. Damon smiled to himself and into her skin before speaking.

"You know, baby, your book is number 1 on The New York Times. It's doing amazing. I knew it would. Your very talented" He whispered, kissing her cheek. Elena didn't bat an eye at the news, she was happy, of course, but she was happier with her baby and laying here with the man she loved.

"I know" She said blissfully. "You were my inspiration. You made me believe in love again Damon and you opened my eyes. I'm happier right here and I love the fact my book is doing good but I just want our baby out already"

"It's only been 7 months, Elena. You still have a whole other two months until we can meet the baby. I still think it's a girl"

"I want a boy first then a girl. I want the boy to be the eldest and then the girl right after. The thought of her having a protective big brother sounds amazing. He'll protect her"

"We'll just have to see in two months now won't we Miss Gilbert?" Damon smirked, kissing her hand and her fingers before stopping at the big diamond ring on her left hand.

"That's Mrs. Salvatore to you, Mister" She lightly scolded him as they shared a laugh. Everything was perfect. She found love, a love she thought she would never find, never have and she was happily pregnant with her husband's baby.

And, who would have thought all she needed was someone like Damon.

* * *

 **AN:** So, I really hoped that everyone liked this because I spent a while writing this and getting everything write, especially with describing the emotions, description and looks so it's kind of a relief that it's done as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"Love Me Again" will be updated tomorrow everyone and "Until Death Do They Part" SHOULD be updated soon. At the moment, I'm still trying to get my thoughts together but I write fast so don't worry, my loyal readers. Bye!


End file.
